


坏孩子•第七十五章

by mingyuanbaiye



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, sp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyuanbaiye/pseuds/mingyuanbaiye





	坏孩子•第七十五章

和文森特生活了将近半年的狼崽同学当然知道自家老公的手段，不过知道也不妨碍他在作死的路上一去不复返。

反正文森特又不可能打死他。

白华非常冷静地通知了自己两位损友周六可以赴约，他还特意强调了一下出门一整天都可以。

所以这个周六，狼崽子早上五点就悄摸摸爬起来。幸亏装了一个星期的乖让文森特放松警惕睡得还算沉，否则白华都怀疑自己能不能离开被窝。为了防止惊醒老公大人，狼崽子蹑手蹑脚跑到客厅换衣服。

抬眼看表，全部梳洗打扮完毕也不过将近六点，白华思衬片刻到底还是溜进厨房给老公以及妹妹鼓弄早饭。

希望一顿丰盛的早饭能平息文森特的愤怒。

文森特是被小媳妇爬到身上压醒的，睡眼惺忪的他习惯性搂住白华让狼崽子别闹，可手腕上怪异的感觉使男人不得不放弃自己难得的懒觉。文森特睁开眼睛，狐疑地看向手腕。

“白华！你要干什么！”

文森特眯起眼睛，仔细打量把他压在身下的男孩，从自己被领带绑住的双手以及白华一身外出行头来看，他可以确定家里的狼崽子是要造反。

白华舔舔嘴唇，一向强势的男人如今落于下风着实让他有些小得意。但更重要的是，自家老公强壮性感的身体以任由摆布的方式完全暴露在眼前，白华恶胆横生。他低下头埋进文森特的颈间蹭蹭，随之一路向下吻到男人的胸膛。

白华听到文森特的呼吸急促，他控制住文森特的手，舔弄吮吸一下男人的乳头。

“小崽子！你的屁股不想要了吗！”

无论是文森特的声音还是眼睛都瞬间充满危险，白华到底还是怕的，赶忙坐起来恭维，“老公你实在好帅啊！”

“用不着你讲。给你三个数，把我解开然后脱了裤子到床边趴好，我可以饶你一命不揍开花你的屁股！”

反正已经作到这种地步，白华也懒得谴责自己为什么要头脑发热调戏文森特，他索性一不做二不休学着男人平时对自己强取豪夺的模样贴上文森特的薄唇，然后再跃到喉结，最终开始啃咬男人的锁骨。在文森特接近爆发的边缘，狼崽子知趣地爬起来，手脚麻利给老公掖好被子。

“白华——”

“老公我给你做了早饭，我先去找陈欣他们玩了，记得吃！”

瞪着消失在门口的背影，男人表示要不是手上这条领带是他最喜欢的一款他不忍心扯坏，他保证白华的屁股十分钟之内就能变成酱紫色。

今天晚上，狼崽子死定了！

白华也知道自己回家肯定不会有好果子吃，但他最不缺乏置死地而后生的勇气，大不了回家让文森特尽情享用一顿，也不是头一次了，狼崽子觉得毫无所谓。

不过能从文森特那占到便宜，着实是神清气爽。白华心情大好，似乎连走路都有几分轻快。

“哟，很开心啊华华。”在约定地方碰面的少男少女一起和白华打招呼。

陈欣上下打量一番眼前男孩的衣着，黑色卫衣以及略长一点白色内衬，裤子是很修身的黑色牛仔。男孩周身只有最单纯的黑白两色，简约干净，看得她赏心悦目。

“衣品很好啊！”女孩笑了笑，鸭舌帽，背带裤，这样的女孩也是活力无比。

白华轻轻笑笑，“文森特给我买的。我不是很擅长打扮。”

“啧啧啧，又是文森特，”张天咂嘴对于白华这种不知不觉秀恩爱的行为深表鄙夷，“怎么来晚了？”

“嗯…在家做饭来着。”白华小小隐瞒一下。

“做饭？我都不知道你还会做饭，你做的什么？”陈欣极度感兴趣，女孩子对于这种能下厨房的男生普遍不能拒绝。

“呃…蛋包饭，但我觉得他们可能不喜欢还烙了土豆丝蛋饼，白苏长身体我给她煎了点培根和脆脆肠补充营养，文森特说要健身，所以我还单独拌了一些金枪鱼蔬菜沙拉，如果饮品也算上的话还有草莓奶昔和牛油果奶昔。”

陈欣怨念地注视一本正经的白华，沉默良久，她酸酸地开口，“华华，我觉得你不是我想象中的傲娇美少年，你是人妻。你这过于贤惠了吧！”

白华撇嘴，不以为然地回答，“要不是今天着急跑出来，我一般不会只做这点东西。”

“不！会！只！做！这！点！东！西！”陈欣扯着张天一边摇晃一边大喊，“我酸了，我也想要这样的男朋友！”

张天扶了扶自己不存在的眼镜，邪魅一笑，“我也会做饭啊！”

“真的吗？”陈欣又充满希望。

“嗯！能不能吃就不知道了。”

“我去你的吧！”

殴打了一顿张天，陈欣算是解气，她对着两位同伴勾勾手示意他们凑过来看看自己的计划。

“密室，游戏厅，酒吧，撸串……密室是鬼屋那种的吗！”张天摩拳擦掌。

“不行，我害怕。”妹子果断拒绝。

白华看着陈欣的计划皱皱眉，他对于别的没什么意见，只是这个酒吧——白华指了指酒吧，“这个不行。”

陈欣突然紧张，她想起白华在类似这种地方遭遇过不幸，她为自己考虑不周全而感到自责。

“这个不行，”白华很严肃地说，“未成年不能喝酒。”

……

晚上七点多，白苏趴在沙发背上一边吃薯片一边看哥夫拎着皮带在家里转圈圈。听说早上老哥把哥夫给绑床上然后自己跑了，苏苏妹妹火速进入看戏模式。

七点多，天已经黑了，白苏听文森特给白华打了个电话，那边含含糊糊地听不清楚。白苏只知道，哥夫挂电话之后就取了板子藤条戒尺皮拍在沙发上摆一排。

白苏戳戳近在咫尺的松木板子，仰头对文森特说，“哥夫，这个打屁股很疼的吧。”

文森特扯出一个阴森的笑，“苏苏，一会帮我摁着你哥。”

他俩话音刚落，就传来敲门声。文森特脚底生风，带着怒气冲到门口。他打开门，酒气扑面。

白华醉得一塌糊涂，被自己两个朋友连扯带拽才能勉强站稳。他不让张天和陈欣喝酒，自己倒是直接把自己灌醉。

狼崽子嘴里哼哼唧唧地嘀咕些什么，感知到自己已经到了家门口才目光迷离地抬起脑袋。看见文森特，白华傻乎乎咧嘴一笑，“老公！”

文森特气不打一出来，他注意到陈欣把头扭过去的同时嘴角疯狂上扬。这让他以后怎么在班级里提问自己的物理课代表！

但是已经傻掉的狼崽子可不管这些，他挣脱开桎梏，宛如脱缰野狗扑向他心爱的老公大人。文森特毫无防备，当场被白华撞翻在地。

文森特简直快疯了，他因为摔到是下意识护住白华而错失有利条件，被狼崽子直接骑跨在身上。喝醉了的人力量出奇，他被他的小媳妇压得动弹不得，可他为了估计白华和自己的脸面又不敢厉声呵斥。男人只好拍白华的后背咬牙温柔，“快下来，听话。”

“不行！”白华怨怨地娇嗔，趴到男人身上像虫子一样拱来拱去。

陈欣激动地捂住嘴，可惜她还没来得及看完就被张天拉走。陈欣觉得今晚她可能要骚扰苏苏妹妹靠脑补把遗憾补全。

白苏妹妹也算眼疾手快，把门关上后立即展开营救哥夫的行动。她薅着白华的衣服大喊，“哥哥你快起来，哥夫要被你压死了！”

没成想，白华反手将她也圈住，微微用力将妹妹扳倒在男人身上。

文森特感觉自己受到重创，他确实要被兄妹俩压死了。

“老公，你越挣扎我就越…越兴奋！”白华口齿不清，脑子也不好使。他伸手又开始撕扯文森特的领口，“我要…我要糟蹋你！”

眼瞅着再过一会，白华就要跟他发生不可描述的事，文森特再也忍无可忍，屈膝精准地顶在狼崽子腰窝。

白华发出一声柔软媚气的呜咽，丧失了对文森特身体的主动权。男人趁此机会翻身而起，把白华压到身子下面。

“唔…老公……”文森特单膝跪压在白华的屁股上，男孩难受又委屈地呻吟。

“不许乱动，小心我揍你屁股！”

对文森特的顺从是刻在狼崽骨子里的，白华立即一动不动乖乖趴在地板上。

文森特长出口气，整理一下自己被扯大了的衣领，嘱咐白苏，“苏苏看住你哥。”

小姑娘用力点点头坐到白华身边抱住傻瓜哥哥的手臂。白华又莫名其妙发出粘腻的哼唧声。

“哎，算了。”文森特扛起狼崽子怨念地把他带回卧室扔到床上，再对白苏说，“看好你哥，我去放洗澡水，千万别让他乱跑！”


End file.
